The present invention relates to an illuminated vehicle display and especially to a flexible electroluminescent panel removably attachable to the side of a vehicle.
Illuminated display panels and signs have been used for providing information and as decorative displays in advertising and are well known in the prior art. Typically, such devices include structural components used in combination with a light source such as one or more lightbulbs wherein the field of illumination covers the information or display to be illuminated and exposed for viewing. The prior art includes structures which incorporate the illumination source being directed onto the face of a display surface to facilitate viewing thereof. The source of illumination may also be built into the interior of the display structure to accomplish a form of backlighting. Electroluminescent lamps have been used and typically have an outwardly facing planar surface which directly generates and radiates illumination when excited by an alternating current at a predetermined potential. Such lamps may include a light permeable electrode layer and a rear electrode layer with a luminescent layer interposed between the light permeable electrode layer and the rear electrode so that when an alternating current is applied to the electrode layers, the entire panel produces a soft light.
Prior U.S. patents can be seen in the Barlow Pat. No. 4,637,148 for an electroluminescent light formed into a badge that a person can wear and has means for a battery operated electronic DC to AC inverter and flashing circuit. The Kanamori Patent No. 4,494,326 provides an electroluminescent display formed into a motor vehicle window to continuous illuminate a vehicle manufacturer's emblem type or model of vehicle as desired. In the Munoz Pat. No. 4,475,298, an illuminated display plate may be attached to the front of a vehicle and has an illumination source with an opaque shield forming indicia. The Phillips, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,089 is a decorative aluminum auto reflector, while the Flannery Pat. No. 3,921,324 is an illuminated license plate for vehicles which uses light tubes for rear lighting the license plate to define the indicia.
It has also been common in the past to provide a magnetic sign for attachment to the side of a vehicle and these magnetic signs are commonly made of a flexible thermoplastic polymer material which is impregnated with magnetic materials.
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent display or sign for attachment to one or both doors of the body of a vehicle for displaying advertising material or the like at night during low light periods to allow a better visibility of the advertising material. The displays can be rapidly attached and removed from the vehicle with the wiring passing inconspicuously between the edge of the door and the vehicle body and can be connected to the vehicle power through the cigarette lighter receptacle. An electroluminescent display panel and magnetic attaching means are flexible for quickly attaching to the side of a vehicle without damaging the paint or surface of the vehicle.